Verano
by Nightzz27
Summary: Y ahí estaban otra vez esos ojos azules, tenían un brillo que parecía ser una mezcla de inteligencia, fiereza y… ¿enfado? -Pero ¿tú por dónde vas?, ¿te crees que eres el único que va por la playa? Intento de TetraxLink xD
1. Vainilla

**1. Vainilla**

Era una tarde de verano. El cielo estaba despejado casi en su totalidad, solo unas pequeñas nubes blancas se atrevían a cruzar la cara del sol, que brillaba radiante, como si nunca se fuera a apagar. Brillaba con demasiada fuerza, pensaba el joven rubio que caminaba descalzo por la orilla de la playa, perdiendo su mirada en la punta de sus pies, viendo cómo se hundía en la húmeda tierra y dejando encharcada la huella que ellos dejaban. Había salido a "despejarse" o eso había dicho momentos antes de salir de casa dando un portazo. Estaba cansado, cansado de escuchar a su madre diciendo que recogiera su habitación, que era un irresponsable y que estaba tirando su vida por la borda, cansado de que controlaran su vida, de tener horarios, deberes y recados ineludibles... ¿No decían que cada uno es dueño de su vida? Ja, que bonitas son las palabras cuando se dicen sin pensar. Sin embargo ahora se arrepentía de haber salido de la frescura de su casa, del placer de estar en un sitio cubierto con el aire acondicionado puesto. Dicen que es malo para el medio ambiente estar con el aire puesto, pero, ¿quién dice eso? Sólo aquellos que viven en zonas templadas o incluso frías eran capaces de decir tales "genialidades". El caso es que ahora se estaba asando, le picaba la nuca por culpa del Sol, que hoy había decidido brillar más que nunca. Sólo la brisa del mar, soplando con una constante corriente de aire fresco, refrescando su ya enrojecida nuca y meciendo sus rubios cabellos le mantenían con rumbo firme y evitaban que se diera la vuelta para volver a casa, bueno, eso y su implacable orgullo. ¿Qué hombre hecho y derecho monta su escenita, con portazo incluido, vuelve a casa a la media hora porque tiene calor? Él desde luego no.

Mientras andaba, levantó la vista de la blanca arena y la fue llevando al mar, primero a las pequeñas olas que rompían suavemente, creando una ligera espuma y más tarde a la zona más profunda. El agua, que al principio tenía una tonalidad verdosa iba cambiando a un azul más oscuro, más profundo. Finalmente alzó la vista por completo y la fijó en el horizonte, allí donde el cielo se juntaba con el mar, los matices del azul oscuro del mar se fundían con el cian del cielo, en ese punto donde debería haber una fina línea que los separase se extendía una fina nube gris que se extendía por todo el horizonte. "Fantástico, contaminando hasta el fin del mundo" pensó el chico molesto. Solo había una cosa que le molestase más que la presión en su casa, y eso era el modo en el que el hombre iba intoxicando al planeta de forma lenta pero constante.

El chico estaba tan perdido mirando al horizonte que olvido por completo que esa playa no era privada, y que más gente podría tener la brillante idea de dar un paseo por la playa a unas horas tan irracionales como esas. Quizá por eso no estuvo prestando atención a lo que tenía delante, o al menos así era hasta que chocó con un cuerpo justo frente a él, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran sobre su trasero.

-¿Pero qué…? – Dijo saliendo del shock y mirando al frente, pero en seguida enmudeció al encontrarse con unos ojos confundidos, de un extrañamente familiar color azul. Sí, era el mismo azul que había estado admirando momentos atrás, cuando se estaba perdiendo en la inmensidad del cielo. –Ohh, disculpa, déjame ayudarte- dijo incorporándose rápidamente y mirando al suelo mientras se sacudía las bermudas de la tierra que se le había pegado.

Cuando volvió a mirar para ofrecer su mano y ayudar a levantarse a la persona que había tirado vio que ya se había incorporado y también estaba quitándose la tierra de sus shorts, o al menos eso creía, lo único que veía era una larga y dorada mata de pelo que tapaba por completo el aspecto de esa chica. Tenía que ser una chica, ya que en su vida había visto unas piernas tan bonitas como esas. Con un rápido movimiento, la chica se enderezó, echando hacia atrás toda la mata de pelo y dejando a la vista un rostro como nunca antes había visto. Su piel era de un color caramelo que solo podía haberse logrado tras muchas horas bajo el sol, tenía una nariz pequeña y respingona. Y ahí estaban otra vez esos ojos azules, tenían un brillo que parecía ser una mezcla de inteligencia, fiereza y… ¿enfado?

-Pero ¿tú por dónde vas?, ¿te crees que eres el único que va por la playa?- su cara había cambiado completamente, lo que antes parecía una hermosa y delicada princesa ahora parecía más el de una fiera pirata dispuesta a destriparte si haces alguna estupidez, justo como había hecho el chico antes.- Además, ¿qué diablos estabas mirando?

El chico se había quedado totalmente anonado, nunca había visto una chica tan guapa, y tampoco una con tanto carácter, necesitó varios segundos para recomponer su compostura y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. – Oye, no te pases guapa, ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando? ¿y qué te importa lo que estaba mirando?

-¿Qué? Pero… emmm tú…- Se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca, en su vida la habían respondido así. Su aspecto siempre había conseguido enmudecer a cualquier chico que la hubiese hablado, eso sumado al contraste que hacía su personalidad conseguía dejar a todos con cara de idiota. Pero ese chico la había desarmado, no solo no se había sentido intimidado, sino que además la había respondido con la misma irrespetuosidad que ella. – Esto... estaba mirando el mar.

-¿Ehh? ¿El mar?- Una vez más se había quedado atontado. ¿Cómo lo lograba? En un momento había pasado de estar a punto de pegarle y ahora parecía confundida e… ¿insegura? Además, estaba mirando el mar, igual que él. ¿Por qué una chica como ella estaba mirando el mar?- Yo… yo también.

- Sí, el mar. ¿Qué sino?- Respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, cosa que tenía lógica, ya que en esa maldita playa solo podías ver eso. Empezó a recogerse el pelo en un moño, dejando una pequeña pirámide de pelo rubio por encima de la cabeza. – ¿Por qué lo mirabas tú?

-¿Yo? Bueno, pues… - ¿Por qué miraba el mar? Que pregunta más tonta ¿no?, ¿acaso ella no veía toda la contaminación que la ciudad estaba dejando en el aire? Se pasó la mano por el flequillo airado y revolvió todo su pelo hasta apoyar la palma en la nuca. El simple tacto de la piel quemada de su nuca le hizo encoger el cuello de dolor- Ahhh…

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella. Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Anda, pero si te has quemado – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ohh ¿te has dado cuenta tú solita? – Contestó él, molesto por la vergüenza que ella le estaba haciendo pasar.

-Tsk… eres un borde – Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Oye, te propongo una cosa, conozco un sitio en el que sirven unos batidos buenísimos, ¿qué te parece si vamos allí y me cuentas porque mirabas al mar como si quisieras partirlo en dos?

-Hahaha, me parece buena idea, y ya de paso me cuentas porque lo mirabas tú. – Dijo él, notablemente más animado, ¿ella, una chica tan… hermosa, lo estaba invitado a tomar algo a él? - ¿Trato hecho?

* * *

El camino que hubo desde la playa hasta el sitio que ella había recomendado se lo habían recorrido discutiendo, fuera por lo que fuese. Que si el muñequito verde del semáforo parpadeaba tenían que correr según ella, o esperar a que se pusiera rojo y después verde según él. Que si no había que espantar a las palomas porque eran mensajeras según ella, y él negándolo, diciendo que eran ratas voladoras. Todo eso creaba cómicas situaciones como cuando cada uno se miraba de forma desafiante a cada lado de la acera esperando a que el maldito muñequito se pusiera en verde, o ver a un adolescente espantando palomas como si fuera un niño pequeño y una chica enfadada gritándole y corriendo tras él.

Finalmente llegaron a la heladería que ella había propuesto. El lugar era poco más grande que un bar. Había unas 10 mesas repartidas por todo el establecimiento, y en cada una de ellas había un servilletero pegado a la carta del local. En el otro lado de la mesa había un vaso redondo lleno de pajitas de distintos colores y junto a él una cajita con sobres de azúcar y sacarina.

El chico estudiaba la carta con atención, sopesando la gran variedad de batidos y pensando cual sería la mejor elección. "Maldita sea, ¿qué cojo?, todos tienen buena pinta… ¿Chocolate? ¿Fresa? ¿Piña colada? ¿Kiwano? ¿Pero qué coño es un kiwano? ¿No será kiwi? Pfff, mejor tiro por lo básico y cojo el de vainilla". Levantó la mirada de la carta para ver si su compañera ya había escogido y se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos azules que tanto le habían sorprendido cuando los vio por primera vez. Pero había algo distinto, ahora tenían un brillo de simpatía, como si estuviera disfrutando con lo que veía. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, pones unas caras muy raras cuando miras la carta- Soltó ella apoyando la barbilla sobre sus muñecas. – Ohh… Quizá… ¿Acaso no sabes leer? – Dijo como si acabase de encontrar la última pieza del puzle que estaba reconstruyendo.

-¿Qué? Tú estás loca. – Respondió él ligeramente avergonzado por el comentario de la chica.

-Tsk, no soy yo la que pone cara de idiota al leer la carta – Rumió ella en voz baja mirando a otro lado.

-¡Te he oído! – Elevó ligeramente una ceja mientras trataba de frenar el tic que gracias a ella le acababa de salir en el ojo. La camarera se acercó a ellos sin que él lo notara, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando les preguntó qué querían. – Emm pues, yo quería…

-Un batido de vainilla – Interrumpió la chica alegremente mientras miraba al chico. – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres?

-Ahh… pues que sean dos. – Dijo él sonriendo a la camarera. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió sobre sus pasos.

La chica, que había visto todo el espectáculo se quedó mirando al chico encarando una ceja.

-¿Qué? – Dijo él, consciente de la mirada que ella le estaba echando. Una mirada suya decía más que mil palabras.

-Ahh… pues que sean dos- Contestó burlonamente ella, imitando la voz del chico. Mientras sacaba un boli y empezaba a moverlo con los dedos. – Por cierto, sé que te gusta mi sonrisa, pero no te dejes engañar, no sé leer.

-¡Oye! Eso no es verdad- Repuso él intentando sonar ofendido, pero lo cierto es que esa burda imitación le había resultado de lo más cómica. – Además, tengo una sonrisa preciosa.

-Ya, seguro – Respondió ella cambiando su tono a uno mucho más cansado y bajando la vista. De pronto pareció como si hubiera recordado algo. – Por cierto, no te lo he preguntado, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ohh, es verdad, me llamo Link, ¿y tú?- Estaba en una heladería con una chica preciosa y ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre. "Bien, Link, eres un genio…".

-¿Link? Qué raro, es como si ya hubiera oído ese nombre antes… como en otra vida. – Dijo totalmente abstraída.

Él guardó silencio y decidió deleitarse con la vista que tenía enfrente. La cara pensativa de ella, esa forma de arrugar la nariz, como intentando ver algo más allá de lo que sus ojos la dejaban ver. Ahora fijándose más atentamente podía ver la verdadera belleza de su acompañante. Más allá de sus ojos, que de por sí parecían hacer temblar al mundo tenía una pequeña y bonita nariz, respingona y ahora con alguna arruga. Debajo estaban sus labios, en los que apoyaba el bolígrafo, eran finos y rosados, pero sin duda tenían un aspecto delicado. Tenía una barbilla redondeada, a simple vista podía verse lo suave que era su piel. Pero sin duda lo que le dejó la boca seca era la curva que hacía su cuello, desde la barbilla hasta perderse por el cuello de su camisa, la cual, ligeramente entreabierta dejaba ver el principio de sus pechos.

-Aquí están sus batidos- Interrumpió la camarera. La inoportuna aparición de la camarera rompió el trance en el que ella se había abstraído. Por primera vez, Link maldijo que hubiera aparecido.

-Gracias.- Contestó él tratando de no sonar demasiado descortés, ya que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que hubiese aparecido en ese momento.

Link sacó un par de pajitas del vaso y los hundió en sendos batidos. –Bueno, ¿cómo decías que llamabas?- Se había reservado la pregunta antes, pero ya no tenía sentido seguir haciéndolo.

-Ahh, es cierto.- Parecía haber aterrizado definitivamente aquí, en el mundo de los vivos.- Me llamo Tetra.

-¿Tetra?- ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre? Sin duda le parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde lo había escuchado.- Es un bonito nombre, no conozco a ninguna Tetra por aquí.

-Normal, es un nombre demasiado especial, no todas pueden llamarse así- Podía sentir una nota de orgullo en su voz al referirse a su nombre, pensó él. Parecía como la niña pequeña que siempre dice que su padre es mejor que el de sus amigas.- Ahora a lo que íbamos, ¿por qué mirabas el mar con esa cara tan desagradable?

-Es cierto, esa era la tapadera para que te acompañase a este sitio- Soltó él haciéndose el importante. Sorbió un poco de batido mientras Tetra rodaba sus ojos y decía algo parecido a "creído".

- ¿Pero tú no estabas mirando el mar también cuando nos chocamos? – preguntó él haciendo memoria.

- Limítate a responder, guapo. – Dijo ella, poniendo en la palabra guapo un toque más de burla que de halago.

Link sorbió su pajita y cuando hubo refrescado su garganta continuó con la conversación. – ¿No te has fijado que nos estamos cargando el planeta?

Tetra lo miró extrañada, ¿había dicho cargarse el planeta? Perfecto, era guapo y ácidamente gracioso así que algo malo debía tener, era un friki ecologista. – ¿Cargarse el planeta? – repitió ella por si acaso. - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el mar?

-¿Acaso no miras nunca el horizonte? – Respondió él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, es más, le habría quedado como una frase filosófica de primera. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica, Link trató de explicarse mejor. – Esto está lleno de polución, como acaban de abrir esa maldita fábrica se expulsan un montón de gases al aire y dejan esa capa asquerosa de humo tóxico, si miras atentamente al horizonte podrás ver esa nube justo donde se separa el mal del cielo.

-Ahh, ahora entiendo – Contestó ella como si todas las dudas se hubieran resuelto, pero de pronto volvió a esa expresión perdida y lo señaló con el bolígrafo. Era muy gracioso ver como cambiaban sus gestos al pensar, era como un libro abierto, solo con sus expresiones podía saber lo que pensaba. – Pero, ¿y a ti qué más te da lo que le pase al aire? Quiero decir, en otros sitios las cosas están mucho peor que aquí, deberías preocuparte más de esos lugares, o directamente no preocuparte.

- Yo… sé que no debería preocuparme pero el cielo es lo único que consigue liberarme de este apestoso ritmo de vida que llevo, todo cronometrado, todo ajustado al milímetro, me siento como un pájaro encerrado en una jaula, me siento prisionero, solo el cielo me libra de esa sensación. – Link se perdió en sus pensamientos, se le había formado una mueca de angustia en la cara que más tarde fue reemplazada por otra de tristeza.

Tetra se quedó muda, ese chico comprendía como se sentía ella. Era impresionante, ni en el mejor de los casos se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que alguien aparte de ella podría sentir esa presión a su alrededor. Sonrió – Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres. Que estés condicionado a los demás, que ellos te digan qué hacer y no dejen que naveg… que vueles libre.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron como platos, se le cayó la pajita de la boca y sonrió como un idiota. – Eso es, justo eso. No puedo creer como alguien aparte de mí pueda comprenderlo. Y dime, ¿qué mirabas tú?

-Yo… verás, mi padre es pescador y siempre está viajando por el mar, antes vivíamos en la ciudad de Hyrule, allí tenía a mis amigos, mi gente, toda mi vida en general. Pero resulta que la lonja ha sido comprada por una sociedad privada y han despedido a mi padre, por lo que tuvimos que irnos. – Decía ella mientras jugaba con el boli entre sus dedos. Link notó la importancia de lo que le estaba contando, sin duda era un problema que llevaba un tiempo guardando y necesitaba contarle a alguien.

- Entiendo, supongo que ese maldito comprador podía haberle dado un trabajo a tu padre, y así podrías haberte quedado allí con tu gente.- Dijo Link con un tono condescendiente.

- ¿Qué? No, el comprador da igual, la culpa es de mi padre. Tengo 18 años, ¿sabes? Creo que soy mayorcita para saber lo que es mejor para mí, pero no, siempre tengo que estar pegada a él, siempre dependiente… es irritante – Sin duda estaba molesta, fruncía el ceño como la típica niña a la que no dejan comer más chucherías. Link no pudo hacer más que esbozar una sonrisa. – El mar es lo único que consigue despejarme, quitarme esa sensación de que soy una niñita a la que tienen que estar cuidando. Al igual que tu sueñas con volar por el cielo, yo quiero navegar por la inmensidad del mar. Libertad, eso es lo que significa para mí.

Link asintió lentamente - Supongo que sí, pero míralo de esta forma, tu padre es marinero, no podrá estar todo el tiempo contigo cuidando de ti, tarde o temprano se irá a la mar y podrás ser todo lo independiente que quieras, al menos no tienes a una madre gruñona que no te deja ni respirar en casa – Recordó Link, sintiendo un frío recorriendo su espalda y bebió el resto del batido sin la pajita, creándole un pequeño bigote blanco bajo la nariz. Tetra no pudo sino contener una carcajada al ver la expresión del chico al recordar a su madre y con ese bigote.

-Sin duda una mujer dura, merecería la pena escucharla, y más aun teniendo que cuidar de un irresponsable como hijo. – Dijo ella con la clara intención de picar al chico. Cosa que sin duda consiguió al ver la cara que puso el rubio. Terminó de sorber lo que quedaba de batido y miró su reloj de pulsera. – ¡Ohh Diosas! Que tarde se ha hecho… Debo irme, el marinero intrépido llega a las 8 y ya son menos cuarto. – Se levantó y miró al chico con sus preciosos ojos azules.

- Oh, sí… emm, esto… – Consiguió articular el chico mientras se levantaba torpemente de la silla.

- Tú invitas, ¿no, guapo? – Interrumpió ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se dirigía a la puerta, justo antes se dio la vuelta. – Ohh por cierto. – Hizo un gesto con la mano frotándose bajo la nariz. – Ya hablaremos.

Link se quedó de pie en el sitio como un pánfilo, siguiendo con la mirada a la hermosa chica que ya se perdía tras la puerta, y se tocó encima del labio, justo donde ella le había indicado. Al notarlo sucio cogió la servilleta que había puesto la camarera y se limpió con ella. Cuando acabó le echó una rápida mirada a la servilleta y no pudo contener una sonrisa. La dobló con cuidado, haciendo que el número escrito con bolígrafo quedara hacia adentro, evitando que se borrase. Después de pagar salió a la calle y dejó que la brisa marina meciera de nuevo su pelo. Sonrió, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó de vuelta a casa. – Sí, ya hablaremos.

**NA: Bueno, pues después de tanto tiempo leyendo, al fin me animo a escribir algo, y como no, de Zelda tenía que ser. Me gustó la idea de meter un TetraxLink ya que es una pareja que me gusta bastante y me hizo gracia probarla. Añadiré un par de cosas que quizá no quedaron del todo claro.**

**1. Tetra se fue al mar a despejarse, pero está claro que no puedes saber que cara tiene la persona que tienes delante si no la estás mirando... ahí lo dejo...**

**2. Sí! El kiwano existe Dx es una fruta superrara, podeis verlo en google imágenes, la verdad es que es algo extraña.**


	2. Plata

**2. Plata**

La estancia no era demasiado grande, y el hecho de estar totalmente desordenada no ayudaba en absoluto a mostrar el verdadero potencial de esa habitación. Se trataba de un cuarto rectangular con un gran armario que llegaba al techo, al lado una silla y un escritorio con su correspondiente capa de papeles desordenados, bolígrafos esparcidos, migas de restos de comida y algún que otro envoltorio de chocolatinas. El suelo no ofrecía un panorama mucho mejor. Debía de ser bonito, unas finas láminas de parqué color avellana a juego con el resto de la casa se extendía por toda la estancia, pero por supuesto, si mirabas al suelo no sería eso lo que verías. En cambio podrías contemplar una gran variedad de ropa arrugada y esparcida ocultando el hermoso suelo, como si un terremoto hubiese hecho caer todo el contenido del armario y después una manada de elefantes lo hubiese pisoteado. Al lado del escritorio había una papelera a rebosar de papeles arrugados, que en su día fueron apuntes tachados e intentos de ejercicios de matemáticas, física y otras monstruosidades científicas. Al fondo había una cómoda con varias estanterías, arriba, ocupadas únicamente por discos de música y un potente equipo con dos altavoces por los que rugía Linkin Park. Abajo había varios cajones en los que se suponía que debía ir la ropa que no entrase en el armario, pero ésta había encontrado un lugar mucho más interesante en el que quedarse…

En frente de tan corriente mobiliario encontrábamos una cama con las sábanas totalmente arrugadas y echas un burruño a los pies de la susodicha cama. Encima encontrábamos dos cosas que no debían ir allí. Primero toda la ropa que debería estar ordenada en la cómoda, y después, un rubio tumbado boca arriba, con las manos apoyadas entre su cogote y la almohada. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la lámpara que colgaba del techo, sin duda el chico parecía estar manteniendo una lucha en el interior de su cabeza.

Hinchó sus mofletes con aire y lo fue soltando poco a poco a través de sus carnosos labios, sonando como una pedorreta. – ¿Qué hago?, ¿la llamo? – Esa era la pregunta del millón. Habían pasado ya tres días desde su encuentro con la rebelde y divertida Tetra, y mentiría si no dijera que la idea de volver a verla no le hacía ilusión, es más, se había tirado los últimos días pensando en ella.

-¡Link! ¡Baja esa maldita música! – La voz sonó amortiguada por el volumen de la música y la puerta cerrada, pero sabía de sobra que ninguna de las dos era excusa para decir que no la había entendido. Esa estridente voz se habría oído hasta en el fin del mundo… de ahí era de donde procedía su madre, o al menos eso pensaba él. – ¡Y ven para acá que tienes que hacer la compra!

-Tsk… - Chasqueó molesto la lengua. Ni un por favor ni un gracias, y luego querían respeto. Estos adultos son de lo que no hay. Se incorporó de la cama y se quedó sentado, colgando las piernas por el lateral de la cama mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba. – Ya voy.

Cogió el mando que estaba bajo la almohada y apuntó al equipo de música, bajando el tono de la canción que ahora sonaba. Se puso de pie y se rascó la nuca ante el panorama que tenía enfrente. Quizá su madre tenía algo de razón en lo referente a su habitación. Pescó unas bermudas blancas de entre su amplio repertorio de ropa por el suelo y se los puso encima de los boxers. Lo cierto es que con cuanta menos ropa te fueras a la cama mejor dormías, y eso Link ya lo sabía. Vio una camiseta verde olivo asomar entre la inmundicia y sonrió, era su camiseta favorita, no solo por el color, sino porque por delante, escrito con letras doradas se podía leer "I'm your hero".

Salió de la habitación y fue directo al baño, donde se refrescó la cara con agua y se echó desodorante. Bajó corriendo las escaleras a la planta baja y fue directo a la cocina. Allí estaba su madre, preparando la comida. Cuando se dio la vuelta le echó una mirada reprobatoria y señaló con la barbilla a la mesa de al lado. – Ahí tienes la lista y el dinero. No tardes.

Si algo odiaba Link, más incluso que la contaminación, eso eran las miradas que su madre le echaban. Eran miradas de pura decepción, como si cada paso que diese había sido la peor decisión posible. No había palabras de ánimo para él, consejos o críticas constructivas, no, solo miradas cortantes y órdenes impersonales.

Cogió el dinero y salió de casa bastante molesto. Según bajaba fue refunfuñando cosas como "otra vez de criado" o "esto sólo me pasa a mí". Si fuera 60 años más mayor podría pasar perfectamente por el perfil de viejo gruñón. Compró rápidamente lo que le habían mandado, no sin antes lanzar miradas insinuantes a todas las mujeres hermosas que le miraban, y le respondían con una corta risita o un bufido y miraban a otro lado. Eso último le recordó algo, mejor dicho, a alguien. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y buscó en la agenda por la letra T. Antes había dudado, pero gracias al encuentro con su madre, todas se habían disipado, necesitaba desconectar.

Sonaron dos pitidos antes de que una seca voz respondiera. - ¿Diga? – Link no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, sin duda ese tono solo podía ser de ella.

-¿Así respondes siempre cuando llaman al teléfono? ¿No se espantan todos los chicos? – Dijo él en tono de burla.

-Ohh, pero si el guapete se ha dignado a llamar. – Dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta, aunque realmente se alegraba de oír al fin su voz. Después cambió su tono a uno más comprensivo, como si hablase con un discapacitado. – Pensé que lo de la servilleta era demasiado elaborado para ti.

-¡Oye! Te estoy llamando ya ¿no? Deja de ser tan pelma. Estaba ocupado. – Mintió él, haciéndose el interesante y ocultando que se había tirado los últimos dos días pensando en ella.

-¿Ocupado?, ¿con quién?, ¿la camarera del otro día? – Preguntó Tetra intentando mostrar indiferencia, aunque con su naturaleza curiosa le resultaba muy difícil ocultarlo.

-La cama… ¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas? – No sabía de qué narices estaba hablando. De pronto recordó y soltó una carcajada. – Ahhh, ella… No, no con ella, no estaba a la altura.

-Ohh, vale, chico duro, lo que tú digas. – Respondió ella amortiguando una pequeña risita. Link creyó no haber oído bien, porque le pareció un sonido maravilloso. Nada que pudiera hacer esa borde. – Bueno, y ¿qué te cuentas?

-Pues nada en especial, me preguntaba cómo estabas y tal. – Ahora parecía un idiota, había estado pensando dos días si llamarla o no, y no había pensado que decirle. Según caminaba de vuelta a casa se maldijo a sí mismo. – Y ¿tú?, ¿todo bien con tu padre?

Debió de tocar su fibra sensible, porque la chica soltó un bufido y respondió secamente. – Prefiero no hablar del tema. – Estúpido, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido preguntarle eso?, y más aún por teléfono. – Entonces, ¿haces algo esta tarde?

Link agradeció mentalmente que ella hubiese cambiado de tema, arreglando la estupidez que él había conseguido lograr en un segundo. Mientras caminaba por la calle vio como por el paseo marítimo estaban preparando un mercadillo ambulante y se le iluminó la bombilla. – Pues la verdad, es que ahora que lo dices sí. Creo que esta tarde montarán un mercadillo en el paseo marítimo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos? – Le había quedado perfecto, como si lo hubiera planeado, sonrió satisfecho mientras mentalmente narraba "asistencia y…".

-Ohh. – Le había pillado por sorpresa, por un momento pensaba que el chico no había pensado nada, cosa que no le extrañaba viendo lo dejado que era. – Vale, por mí perfecto. ¿Nos vemos a las 7 en el kiosco de la esquina?

"Goool de Link". – Vale, nos vemos esta tarde, chao. – Respondió él, y tras oír la respuesta de ella al otro lado colgó.

La calle estaba muy transitada, era un vaivén continuo de gente. Ancianos, jóvenes en grupo, parejas con o sin niños. Todos parecían disfrutar del ambiente que se había formado a lo largo de la acera. A Tetra siempre le había gustado el bullicio, estaba acostumbrada a su ciudad, con sus coches, su tráfico, su ruido… y aunque en parte agradeciera la paz y la tranquilidad que este pueblo ofrecía, no podía evitar sentirse descolocada. Por eso, aunque solo fuese un momento, disfrutó del jolgorio que ese mercadillo había conseguido formar. Y si encima a eso le sumabas el hecho de que estaba colocado en el paseo marítimo y que con solo mirar a un lado podías perderte en la inmensidad del mar, la hacía estar aún más cómoda.

Se apoyó en el kiosco cerrado y miró su reloj de pulsera. Las siete y cinco. Llega tarde. Miró al mar y dejó que la brisa le desordenara los mechones que le caían por delante de la oreja en forma de rayo. No es que su pelo le gustase demasiado, es más, en vez de dejarlo suelto y libre lo tenía todo recogido en un moño, sin duda resultaba más práctico. Pero una cosa no quita a la otra, por mucho que le pareciera un contratiempo llevar el pelo largo, lo cuidaba con mucho cariño. Siempre lo tenía suave y libre de enredos, era una chica al fin de cuentas, y se cuidaba por su aspecto, aunque tampoco era su mayor preocupación.

Se echó un último vistazo a la ropa que había cogido. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con rayas negras que se ajustaba a sus curvas, acompañado con un pañuelo rojo que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Con ello llevaba unos vaqueros cortos que le quedaban por encima de la rodilla y dejaban ver sus bonitas piernas. Le sorprendió el hecho de haber tardado tanto en elegir la ropa, normalmente esa tarea no le ocupaba más de dos minutos, pero ese día sentía la necesidad de verse bien, no sabía porque, pero algo en su interior se lo pedía.

Cuando levantó la vista vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules acercarse a ella con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba una camiseta verde con la frase "I'm your hero". –Tsk… mi héroe – Comentó ella en tono burlón cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca como para oírle. – Aunque el malo ya ha vencido, porque llegas tarde.

-Hahaha, vale, vale, es culpa mía. – Se disculpó, lo cierto es que al ver lo guapa que estaba se había quedado mudo y no le había tiempo para inventarse una excusa como por ejemplo que a su madre la habían ingresado en un psiquiátrico, u otras más simples como que había perdido el bus así que optó por la verdad. – No encontraba la llave de casa.

-¿La llave? ¿No serán las llaves? – Preguntó extrañada, no se le escapaba una.

-No, las demás las tenía en el bolsillo. – Respondió sacándose dos llaves sueltas del bolsillo, y después una más. - ¿Ves? Ésta es la culpable.

-¿Qué? – No podía ser, el chico que tenía delante no podía ser tan idiota. – ¿Y el llavero?

-¿Llavero? – Preguntó espantado. – Siempre pensé en comprarme uno, pero son todos feísimos, cuando encuentre uno que me gusté lo compraré.

-Tsk… eres increíble… - Susurró ellas sin terminar de creérselo y se giró encaminándose al mercadillo. – Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Claro. – Se metió las manos en el bolsillo y comenzó a seguirla en ese mar de gente.

Ya después de una hora andando el chico empezó a replantearse si había sido buena idea llevar a Tetra allí. Corría arriba y abajo, observando con atención todos los productos que ofrecían esos puestos. Compraba baratijas inservibles y le ofrecía algunas a él. A la media hora, Link ya tenía medio antebrazo cubierto de pulseras. "Lástima, éstas en cuanto me las quite se me perderán en la habitación" pensó mirando las pulseras con compasión. Pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como se desenvolvía en ese ambiente tan cargado y agobiante, todo lleno de gente hablando y caminando de un lado para otro. Es más, él estaba empezando a agobiarse de todo ello y si a eso le sumabas el dolor de pies solo aumentaban el impulso de salir corriendo a la playa.

Tetra por su parte no tenía tiempo de hacer esas reflexiones tan profundas sobre su alrededor. No podía creer que esos pobres comerciantes vendieran cosas tan interesantes. Había todo tipo de pulseras, había visto de cuentas, de conchas, o simplemente de tiras de cuerda trenzadas. Eran preciosas. No se había olvidado de Link, su fiel compañero que le seguía como un perrito entre tanta gente. Le compró unas poquitas, sólo las que ella consideraba mejores. Tampoco había tenido la necesidad de contenerse en lo que a comprarlas se refiere, eran una ganga, 3 por 1 rupia. Entre tanta gente se sentía en su salsa, parecía como si hubiera vuelto a Hyrule, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, quizá se llevase Link allí algún día.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar al susodicho pero no lo encontró, giró sobre sí misma y se puso de puntillas, intentando agrandar su campo de visión. A unos pocos metros encontró al chico en la misma posición que ella, se había perdido. Tenía una cara confundida, y la buscaba ligeramente agobiado. Tetra lo miró con cariño y fue a su encuentro.

"Estupendo, la he perdido" pensó Link mientras buscaba a Tetra con la mirada. Solo había sido un segundo, llevaba toda la hora detrás de ella sin perderla de vista, o eso había sido hasta que un par de abuelas del tamaño de un autobús se habían interpuesto entre él y su amiga. Para cuando consiguió desquitarse de las dos señoras y sus extrañas conversaciones sobre las manías que tenía la vecina ya era demasiado tarde, la había perdido de vista. Suspiró con pesar mientras estiraba el cuello para ver a través de todo el gentío.

-¿Estás buscando a tu mamá? ¿Te ayudo a buscarla? – Oyó una voz burlona detrás de él que conocía perfectamente. – Parece que no puedes seguir mi ritmo.

-Ya bueno, eso díselo a las dos damiselas que me cortaban el paso. – Contestó Link con ironía mientras señalaba con pulgar hacia atrás. – Te ves en tu salsa, correteando como una cabra loca de tienda en tienda.

Tetra echó una rápida mirada a donde señalaba Link, y tras ver a las dos pobres ancianas suspiró. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? ¿Qué narices le importaba a ella si las chicas hablasen con él? Era un chico guapo, seguro que tendría novia y todo. Apartó esa idea de la cabeza rápidamente e ignoró la puya que Link le había lanzado. Miró sus claros ojos azules y le alargó la mano. – La cosa es que te veías totalmente perdido, vamos juntos ahora, ¿vale?

El chico se sorprendió por la actitud de ella, normalmente era ella la que siempre acababa la sucesión de comentarios hirientes. Se sacó una cálida sonrisa y le cogió de la mano. – Por supues… - No pudo continuar porque la chica ya tiraba de él para visitar el siguiente puesto.

Pese a la velocidad que habían cogido por culpa de la "loca de los mercadillos", Link disfrutó mucho más de esa segunda parte del viaje. Era increíble la de pequeñas tonterías que esa gente vendía, unas más elaboradas, otras mucho menos.

Como no, Tetra se paró frente a un puesto en el que estaban colgados unos bolsos de piel. Se fijó especialmente en uno que pese a ser igual que el resto, o eso pensaba Link, tenía dos letras marcadas en lo que parecía ser oro, D y G. "¡Qué cosas! Un Dolce & Gabbana de verdad en este mercadillo" pensó Link viendo lo obvio.

-¡Ohhh! Un Dolce & Gabbana. – Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su boca con una mezcla de asombro e ilusión. Buscó al vendedor, un hombre de tez oscura con dos dientes de oro y vestido con un chaleco raído y unos pantalones que debían tener más años que esa estúpida falsificación. Le miró con los ojos chispeantes y le preguntó. - ¿Cuánto vale?

El vendedor se la quedó mirando y soltó sin ningún reparo. – Treinta rupias.

Link sonrió ante la desfachatez de ese estúpido estafador. Treinta rupias, ja. Ella no sería tan estúpida como para comprarlo, o eso pensaba. Tetra se dio la vuelta y rebuscó en su monedero. –Oye, no estarás… - Empezó a decir Link con cara aterrada. ¿Acaso era el único que veía lo absurdo de la situación?

-Calla. – Interrumpió ella sin mirarlo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía estar tratando de encontrar un compartimento secreto en ese monedero. – Mierda, solo tengo veinticinco rupias.

Link la miró como el que mira un perro verde, y como buen hombre asumió. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró. – Sígueme el rollo. – Y se dio la vuelta encarando al vendedor mientras cogía a Tetra por la cintura. Levantó la voz y anunció. – Para nada muñeca, no me gasto treinta rupias en ese bolso que no vale ni veinte.

Tetra le miró asombrada. ¿Muñeca? ¿Y esa mano? Justo cuando iba a darle un coscorrón en la cabeza él la miró y le guiñó un ojo. Entonces recordó lo que él le había dicho hacía un momento e hizo su papel. Arrugó la frente y puso morritos.

Según iban alejándose, Tetra comenzó a pensar en lo que se proponía Link. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Le gustaba ese bolso, e igualmente algo no encajaba. ¿A qué venía ese numerito con el vendedor? Tuvo su respuesta justo un segundo después. – Veinticinco. – Dijo el vendedor levantando una de sus sucias manos en señal de "stop".

Link se dio la vuelta y miró de soslayo a Tetra, ella tenía la boca abierta e iba alternando su mirada en Link y luego en el vendedor. – Y eso se llama regatear, guapa. – Le susurró en el oído con el tono más cool que pudo. Se sentía genial "un minipunto para Link" se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque por otra parte era comprensible, una chica de ciudad como Tetra, que estaba acostumbrada a comprar las cosas por el precio que ponía en la etiqueta no sabía que esta gente contaba con ello y si quería ganar dinero tenían que empezar con precios desorbitados.

-No. – Dijo Tetra sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. – Mi chico dice que veinte. – Y se dio la vuelta arrastrando a Link con ella.

-Vale, vale. – Asumió el vendedor. – Veinte.

Ahora era Link el que se había quedado pasmado y Tetra la que le guiñó el ojo. – Me gusta este juego.

Sacó sus veinte rupias del monedero y pagó al vendedor. Cogió su bolso nuevo y se lo colgó del hombro. Link seguía su ritmo a su lado. - ¿Cómo has…?

-Aprendo rápido, guapo. – Contestó burlonamente, sobre todo con la palabra guapo. – Me dijiste que te siguiera el juego, ¿no?

A cada momento que pasaba con ella le gustaba más. Miró al frente y se pasó la lengua por su labio superior. La tarde estaba mereciendo la pena.

Por su parte, Tetra no había pasado por alto el detalle de que Link aún seguía con el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sonrió para sí y omitió el detalle de mencionárselo.

Ya solo iban paseando, sin prestar atención a los puestos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que algo llamó la atención a Tetra. Arrastró consigo a Link hasta un puesto en el que vendían baratijas de plata. Ella se fijó en un collar en especial. Estaba compuesto por tres triángulos puestos uno encima y dos debajo formando un triángulo más grande con otro triángulo pequeño y vacío en el medio.

-La Trifuerza… - Susurró Tetra. La Trifuerza era un símbolo mágico que aparecía en las historias que su padre le contaba de pequeña. Siempre sintió una atracción especial hacia ella, como si necesitara protegerla. - ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Aun sin haber oído nunca hablar de ella, Link posó su mirada en ese collar. Le resultaba familiar, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes. Le infundía un profundo respeto, y una gran sensación de poder. – Cuarenta y dos rupias. – Contestó el vendedor, éste tenía una nariz ganchuda y se había quedado sin pelo hacía ya mucho. A Link no le sorprendió, estaba claro que era plata, no podía esperar menos por un collar de semejante tamaño.

-Pfff ni que estuviera comprando un barco. – Respondió Tetra indignada. Buscó el apoyo de Link en su mirada, pero éste sacudió la cabeza con pesar. Ella miró hacia abajo y volvió a tirar de él, para luego quitarle el brazo de su cintura y ponerse a andar.

Estaba molesta, ¿por qué no le había apoyado esta vez? Seguramente no podría haber bajado demasiado el precio, pero con que bajase algo y él pagase la diferencia podría haberlo comprado. Ya le devolvería el dinero más tarde, ¿no? Pues no, él solo había sacudido la cabeza. "Estúpido, seguro que le molestó que me saliera tan bien lo del bolso". Mientras ponía verde a su compañero levantó la vista y le buscó. No estaba. ¿Se había ido? ¿Lo había dejado atrás? De pronto la culpabilidad se hizo con ella.

Bajó un poco la vista apenada y vio como un niño se acercaba disimuladamente a un hombre que caminaba despreocupado y le sacaba la cartera y las llaves del bolsillo. Tetra abrió los ojos ante la picardía del chico y lo siguió.

Estuvo caminando un par de minutos tras él hasta que le dio alcance. – ¿Te parece bien robar, jovencito? – Aunque ella no precisamente corpulenta, el chico no dejaba de ser un niño de unos ocho años y se sintió intimidado. – Dame. – Dijo alargando la mano. El niño depositó el botín en su palma y ella lo miró con atención.

-¿Sabes? Te ahorraré el mal trago de tener que pedir disculpas y se lo daré yo, ¿vale? – Siguió ella, esta vez con un tono más cariñoso. El niño solo asintió y salió corriendo.

Tetra se dio la vuelta en busca del pobre hombre al que habían robado sin darse cuenta y entonces reparó en las llaves del hombre. Las llaves daban igual, pero estaban sujetas por una anilla acompañada de un llavero con forma de escudo. Era pequeño y plateado, tenía grabado el símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule y la Trifuerza.

Con picardía, liberó las llaves de la anilla y se guardó el llavero en su bolsillo trasero. Después encontró al hombre y le devolvió todo lo demás, le dijo que había visto como un niño trataba de robárselo porque debió de llamarle la atención su llavero. Es más le comentó que vio como el niño sacaba el llavero y tiraba lo demás al suelo, así que ella como buena testigo lo cogió del suelo y se lo devolvió. El hombre debió de haberse sentido satisfecho con tal trola porque sonrió como un estúpido y le dio las gracias. La chica le sonrió de vuelta y volvió a buscar a Link.

"A ver, piensa como un hombre, llevas tres horas en un mercadillo, ¿adónde iría?". De pronto sonrió para sí y caminó decidida hacia el final del mercadillo. Efectivamente, allí estaba, sentado en un banco con cara de resignación. Su mirada cansada se posó en ella y de pronto cambió a una más alegre.

-Con que estabas aquí, ¿eh?- Dijo ella jovialmente ignorando el hecho de que la culpa era de ella.

-Es lo que pasa cuando la chica con la que vas se enfurruña y se pira. – Su voz tenía un matiz de reproche, pero no estaba enfadado. – Estaba preocupado.

-Vale, vale… lo siento. – Se disculpó ella sin darle mayor importancia. Después metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero y le entregó el llavero con una coqueta sonrisa. – ¿Me perdonas?

Link miró con asombro el llavero. Era una pasada. Un escudo medieval, sí, pero menudo escudo. Tenía pequeños dibujos formados por cenefas, pero lo mejor era el símbolo de la Trifuerza que estaba acompañado por un pájaro rojo con las alas abiertas.

-Ohh, muchísimas gracias. – Sonrió Link alegremente, se levantó y abrazó a Tetra.

Em… ¿Vale? Es verdad que era un llavero y él un imbécil sin uno, pero, ¿era necesario eso? No es que le incomodase el contacto con el chico pero le parecía algo exagerado. De pronto oyó un clic y algo frío sobre su pecho. Link apartó de ella dejando que viese lo que le había colocado en el cuello. Palpó con la yema de sus dedos algo triangular.

Bajó la vista y se encontró con el collar que había visto antes en aquel puesto. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa y soltó un grito. Pegó un salto y se colgó al cuello de Link abrazándolo con fuerza. Se acercó a su oído y susurró con los ojos cerrados. – Gracias.

A Link le tomó por sorpresa la reacción de la chica pero no se quejó, es más, se sonrojó levemente al notar el aliento de la chica en su oreja. Cuando ella se bajó Link miró a otro lado intentando ocultarlo aunque no era necesario. Tetra contemplaba entusiasmada su nuevo regalo. Un chico al que apenas había conocido el día anterior había demostrado tener más confianza en ella de lo que muchos compañeros suyos habían tenido en años. No pudo reprimir una lágrima que rápidamente se quitó con el dedo. Miró con infinito cariño a Link y se acercó a él, depositando un ligero beso en sus labios.

El chico aún no había tenido tiempo a reaccionar cuando sonó su teléfono móvil, rompiendo toda posibilidad de escena romántica. – ¿Di… diga? – Preguntó aún en shock. Tetra no pudo hacer más que soltar una risita ante la actitud del chico. – Va… vale, ahora voy.

Link colgó el teléfono y encaró a Tetra, que en ese momento la miraba expectante. – Es… mi madre, dice que es importante… pero yo…– Trató de explicar el chico.

-Shhh, no te preocupes – Dijo ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios. – Llámame, Link. – Y se dio la vuelta encaminándose a la parada de autobús.

-Ahh… Claro. – Contestó él con más alegría de la que hubiera querido mostrar. – Adiós, Tetra.

El chico se dio la vuelta doblemente satisfecho. Primero le había besado, ¡a él! Y no había pasado por alto el otro detalle. Lo había llamado por su nombre por primera vez. Dos por uno. Sin duda lo suyo eran los negocios. Eso si no contabas que le había sacado cuarenta y dos rupias en su segundo día yendo con ella, y lo que costó el maldito batido de vainilla del primero. Pero a él le daba igual, era feliz.

**Bueno, pues esta es la segunda parte. Cuando lo empecé solo pretendía hacer un one shot ya que era lo primero que escribía, pero me preguntaron si lo continuaría y se me vinieron varias ideas a la mente, y como ando de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre me dije ¿por qué no? Jajajaja.**

**Intenté plasmar como se sentían ambos, pero como chico que soy, creo que me quedaron mejor los sentimientos de Link, a casi ningún chico le gusta estar más de media hora en un maldito mercadillo jajaja. Y carteristas y demás no son leyendas urbanas, lo puedo corroborar xD Pero me pareció algo fuerte poner a Tetra a robar en plan pirata así que lo suavicé poniendo solo un poco de picardía xD Habrá tercera y última parte, que subiré cuando vuelva a casa. Un saludo para todos :3**


	3. Lluvia

3. Lluvia

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse poco a poco cuando el sol se perdía entre las montañas, dándole al cielo un color morado y tiñendo las pocas nubes que había cerca de un color rojizo que daba la sensación de que estaban en llamas. A la altura en la que estaba el sol podía verse fijamente sin necesidad de entornar los ojos, pudiendo visualizar la grandeza del astro llameante. En el lado opuesto a las montañas se extendía el profundo mar azul. Ese día estaba inusualmente tranquilo, como la calma que precede a la tempestad. Sin duda ese era el motivo. Allá donde la vista se perdía podían divisarse unas negras nubes de tormenta que amenazaban por infundir el caos allá donde pasaran, que sería ese pequeño pueblo en poco tiempo.

En la orilla de la playa una chica escrutaba ese horizonte con la mirada perdida. Notaba como el aire mecía sus rubios cabellos a un compás que por momentos iba siendo más fuerte. Ella había pasado mucho tiempo en el mar, yendo con su padre de un lugar a otro en su barco, y sabía perfectamente que tras esas nubes se escondía una tremenda tormenta y no sería nada recomendable salir a faenar. Su padre sin embargo había abandonado el puerto dos días atrás, y conociéndolo, no volvería hasta al menos dentro de otros cinco días.

"Le pillará de lleno, idiota" pensó ella. Se lo había dicho, le había advertido que no debía salir esa semana ya que en la previsión meteorológica anunciaban fuertes chubascos y fuertes vientos de Levante (1). Pero claro, él no la hizo caso, nunca se lo hacía. Cuando bebía demasiado le soltaba cosas dolorosas, como que se parecía a la "sabelotodo" de su madre. Sí, justo esa que nunca conoció porque murió cuando la dio a luz a ella. Así es, ese era su padre, con el tacto y la delicadeza de un ladrillo.

Condujo sus afilados mechones con forma de rayos tras sus orejas y suspiró apesumbrada. De nada le iba a servir pensar en eso, además, ahora ese ya no era el único hombre en su vida. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando pensó en él mientras palpaba el colgante plateado que le colgaba del cuello. Hacía ya un mes que se habían "estrellado en la playa", y a la semana siguiente al mercadillo. Podría decirse que ese día fue un punto de inflexión en su relación. Después de ese día se llamaban a diario, para hablar de las cosas interesantes que les habían ocurrido o de simples banalidades, cualquier tontería bastaba para ello, lo que querían era escuchar la voz del otro. Además, hacían una buena combinación, ella era cortante, hiriente y con iniciativa, él sin embargo era un pasota despreocupado al que el 99% de lo que ocurría a su alrededor le daba lo mismo. Pero al estar juntos salían a la luz nuevas facetas que ellos mismos ignoraban tener. Ella ganaba un notable sentido del humor y una delicadeza inexistentes en ella hasta la aparición del chico. Por otra parte, él desarrollaba un instinto protector desconocido (ya que nada le importaba) y una habilidad para ordenar y recoger cosas que sin duda su habitación agradecía. Pero sobretodo ganó en vitalidad, gracias a ella, él había recuperado la ilusión.

Sonó una bonita canción, ella la conocía perfectamente. Fue ella misma quien la eligió. Hurgó en su bolsillo y sonrió al ver en la pantalla quien llamaba. - ¿Sí? – Preguntó con una sequedad que le sorprendió hasta a ella. Seguro que él se lo recriminaría en el momento.

-Si sigues respondiendo de esa manera voy a dejar de llamarte, así espantas hasta a las gaviotas. – Recriminó el con un notable tono de burla.

-Ja, no aguantarías ni un día sin escuchar mi voz, guapo. – Se mofó ella retándole a continuar para ver quien era más duro.

Se oyó una risa amortiguada desde el auricular - Tsk, nunca se sabe, quizá seas tú la que me llamaría al día siguiente fingiendo indiferencia o enfado por cualquier tontería. – Maldita sea, la conocía demasiado bien, no siempre actuaba como el idiota natural que era. Le preocupaba un poquito que se volviera más avispado, podría conocer a una chica más linda, más simpática, más cariñosa…

-¿Llamabas por algo en especial, Link? – Debía apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ella era Tetra, nunca se sentía insegura, nunca dudaba, ¿por qué con él sí? No le gustaba esa sensación.

-Pues, la verdad es que sí. ¿Conoces el peñasco que hay al norte de la playa? – Pasando por alto el tono ausente en el que ella le había respondido.

Ella dirigió la mirada hacia el norte, desde el lugar en el que se encontraba se podía ver perfectamente el lugar del que Link hablaba. Se trataba de un saliente de roca maciza en el que apenas chocaban las olas debido a la muralla natural de rocas que había varios metros más adelante. – Sí, ¿por? – No sabía porque preguntaba, tenía la corazonada de saber adónde quería llegar el chico, pero se negaba a creerlo. Seguro que su sofocada neurona habría acertado a mirar el horizonte y ver el cúmulo de nubes de tormenta que en unas horas estaría sobre sus cabezas.

-Pues pensé que podríamos ir mañana allí para bucear, ¿qué te parece? ¿Es una gran idea, no? – Vale, definitivamente era un idiota. No sabía porque se preocupaba por si alguna chica trataba de echarle el guante, seguro que ni se daría cuenta.

Bufó con resignación y respondió con toda la paciencia que pudo. – ¿Acaso no has visto las nubes, cerebrito? ¿Va a caer la tormenta del año y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que ir a bucear? Estupendo, pues trae dos salvavidas. – Vale, lo del tacto, o mejor dicho, la falta de ello era algo que había heredado de su padre.

-¿A sí? – Se oyó un ruido, las persianas de su habitación dedujo ella. – No lo había visto, es cierto. – Concedió el rubio. Ahora que ella lo recordaba, a Link no le gustaba mirar al horizonte en el mar, ya que se veía toda la contaminación que se estaba liberando a la atmósfera. Era algo delicado para él, y ella lo entendía. Realmente admiraba mucho la faceta de "loco ecologista" que Link tenía. – Bueno, pues ¿se te ocurre algo para hacer?

También era cierto. Tetra tenía un talento innato para la crítica, algo que Link contrarrestaba con su espontanea creatividad, aunque a veces era una creatividad bastante cutre y desastrosa. Se rascó su chata nariz mientras volvía a perderse en la inmensidad del mar en busca de una buena respuesta. De pronto abrió los ojos e inhaló aire. – Ya sé, ¿qué te parece si te pasas esta noche por casa y vemos una peli? Ya pensaremos algo para mañana.

-Una… ¿peli? – Repitió el chico lentamente. – ¿A esas horas? – Intentaba hacerse el inocente.

-Bueno… en principio la peli… luego ya veremos qué pasa… - Dejó caer con un ligero toque meloso.

-Pero… ¿a tu casa? ¿Será buena idea? – Dijo Link como si se estuviera hablando de un tabú. Tetra no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Mi padre no está, salió a faenar anteayer. – Explicó ella con un deje de indiferencia.

-Ahhh... Pero, ¿y el temporal? El cielo debe estar rompiéndose en alta mar… - Ella miró cansinamente como las olas rompían cerca de la orilla.

-Yo ya se lo dije, pero pasa del tema, como siempre. Que haga lo que quiera. – El solo recordarlo le crispaba los nervios. "Estúpido borracho, ya podría escuchar alguna vez". – Bueno, ¿entonces, vale?

-Claro, luego te veo. Em… - Carraspeó desde el otro lado de la línea. – Te quiero.

Y colgó sin esperar respuesta. Todo el mal humor que su padre lograba infundirle cuando pensaba en él podía desaparecer con un par de palabras del chico. Sí, sin duda no estaba sola. Ya no.

* * *

Link colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama. Solo se había levantado para ver a través de la ventana la tormenta que se acercaba lenta pero inexorablemente al pequeño pueblo de Aboda (2). En los altavoces ronroneaban los Red Hot Chili Pepper, dándole a la estancia una atmosfera de tranquilidad que lo incitaba a pegarse a esa cama y hacer la versión masculina de La Bella Durmiente.

"Humm… el bello durmiente, sin duda soy bello, pero no sé… quizá 100 años durmiendo sea demasiado… que pereza, mejor no" pensó Link. Sin duda sus momentos de creatividad no tenían desperdicio, esa capacidad de abstraerse del mundo y pensar únicamente en estupideces era una habilidad desarrollada por Link a la perfección. Se estiró perezosamente en su cama y miró de soslayo el resto de la habitación. Sin duda la llegada de Tetra a su vida había sido algo bueno. Ni un papel por el suelo, nada de envoltorios salvo un par de Kit Kat, sus antojos de chocolate aún eran un problema pendiente. Sonrió satisfecho solo de pensar en el plan de esta noche. Normalmente en verano el sol tardaba más en esconderse, pero el problema es que Aboda era un pueblo que por el oeste estaba definido por una región montañosa, por lo que la sombra de las montañas hacían ver el pueblo más oscuro de lo que ya era. Los acordes con los que comenzaban Snow (3) sumieron a Link en un profundo sueño.

Obviamente un momento como ese no podía durar mucho tiempo. - ¡LINK! ¡BAJA, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! – Rugió su madre desde el salón.

"Perfecto, un tenemos que hablar de una mujer solo puede suponer una cosa, problemas" dedujo Link mientras se incorporaba de la cama y arrastraba los pies hasta la puerta y la abría con total dejadez.

Cuando llegó al salón un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Su madre se encontraba sentada en una silla, de las dos que había, frente a la mesa que estaba sorprendentemente limpia, a excepción de un sobre blanco, bueno, dos realmente. Uno de ellos era fino, con un símbolo en negro en el lado superior derecho del papel. El otro estaba más bien gastado, tenía un color salmón. Conocía perfectamente el segundo tipo de sobres, en ellos su madre guardaba dinero.

Link se sentó en la silla libre y miró de reojo el sobre. Pudo distinguir el escudo de la Guardia Real de Hyrule. - ¿Qué significa eso? – Dijo con el semblante serio, señalando el sobre blanco con la barbilla.

-Hace un mes solicité plaza para que te ingresaran en la academia militar de Hyrule, y así bueno… ordenases tu vida un poco, encontrases tus metas. En fin, ha llegado la carta y te han aceptado. – Explicó su madre escuetamente. – Dice que mañana vendrán a recogerte.

Las pupilas de Link se dilataron, pero fue la única reacción que dio en el momento. Estaba en shock. Se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de la silla. – Voy… a preparar la maleta. – Y sin decir una palabra más volvió a su habitación con paso ligero.

Su madre se sorprendió mucho por la reacción del chico. Esperaba uno de sus estallidos de hormonas como el que tuvo el mes pasado cuando le dijo que viniera urgentemente para hacer la cena ya que ella no estaba. O la semana pasada cuando tiró todas sus pequeñas figuritas con las que jugaba cuando era pequeño. Sin embargo en esta ocasión simplemente había asumido y se había ido a hacer los preparativos. Ella no se dio cuenta de que Link se había vuelto a su habitación con las manos en puño y los nudillos blancos de la fuerza.

* * *

Las nubes se habían acercado a la costa levantando un viento huracanado y ya dejaban caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Una de ellas se iluminó con la luz de un rayo y segundos después se escuchó el trueno, que retumbó por toda la solitaria casa de Tetra aumentando la cantidad de agua que caía y se estrellaba contra el cristal de las ventanas. Hacía ya un rato que se había ido a casa. Cuando una tormenta estaba cerca el aire se volvía frío y húmedo, fue la señal que ella necesitaba para volver. Ahora estaba sentada en el sofá de casa, con la tele puesta y viendo una serie policiaca, vestida únicamente con una camisa de tirantes. Estaba sola, ¿por qué iba a necesitar algo más? Las tormentas de verano son asfixiantes y calurosas. Se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer cuando sonaron unos fuertes golpes a la puerta.

"¿Link? No, no puede ser, es demasiado pronto, además, él no aporrearía esa puerta así… o más le vale" pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta descalza intentando no hacer ruido. No tenía intención de abrirle la puerta a nadie, esa noche tenía planes, unos muy apetecibles de hecho. Cuando estaba llegando frente a la puerta oyó una voz que la dejó helada. - ¡TETRA! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

No podía ser, él se había ido a faenar, tendría que tardar por lo menos tres días más en llegar. - ¡¿Quieres abrir ya?! ¡Me estoy empapando! – Volvió a interrumpir esa voz ronca que tan bien conocía.

Se acercó a la puerta y tiró del pomo, abriéndola con rapidez. Al otro lado se encontraba un hombre ya bien entrado en los 50, vestido con una camisa de cuadros y un chaleco viejo por encima, llevaba también unos pantalones raídos de color azul oscuro con distintas manchas negras y blancas. Calzaba unas botas de piel desgastadas por el duro trato que recibían por parte del mar y su dueño, además de los años que ya arrastraba. El hombre iba con una descuidada barba castaña acompañada de canas, que le tapaban la mitad de la cara, escondiendo unas fatigadas facciones que solo podían delatar las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos.

El hombre entró dándole un empujón a la chica y apartándola de en medio sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Olía a mar, a pescado y a alcohol, por lo que seguramente se habría dejado caer en el bar antes de ir a casa. Se quedó parado en el vestíbulo mientras Tetra cerraba la puerta. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido a faenar? – Intentaba preguntarlo con indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar un deje de impaciencia en su voz.

-Estábamos faenando, pero nos pilló esa jodida tormenta y tuvimos que volver. Y encima va y se rompe el puto motor. Ya lo repararon, pero nos hemos quedado sin un centavo. – Contestó él de mala gana, odiaba contar cuando fracasaba.

-¿El motor? Pero si costó las ganancias de los dos últimos meses. – Respondió ella. Sabía que su situación económica era como un embudo, un cerco que cada vez se estrechaba más a su alrededor, y ahora se rompía el motor. Ya sacrificaba ella bastante como para que por culpa de la cabezonería de ese hombre tuviera que volver a estar con la misma ropa del año pasado. – Te dije que vendría esa maldita tormenta. ¡Nunca me haces caso! – Le gritó enfadada.

-¡Ya estamos! La niñata sabelotodo, igual que tu estúpida madre. – Respondió su padre también enfadado. Si algo odiaba más que equivocarse, es que los demás le hubieran dicho como evitarlo. Pero en este caso no la gritaba por eso, era el alcohol que fluía junto a su sangre el que lograba tan lastimoso estado.

-Escúchame, viejo. No metas a mamá en esto. Ella no tuvo la culpa de casarse con un estúpido borracho como tú. – Podía armarse de paciencia y soportar el hecho de que la ignorase, pero meter a su madre en esto ya era algo que no podía permitir, y eso que nunca la había conocido.

-¿Pero tú con quién te crees que estás hablando? ¡Desagradecida! Te lo he dado todo. Un techo, ropa, comida… ¡Todo! Y sin embargo llego a casa y te encuentro tirada viendo la tele y sin preocupación alguna. ¡Sin duda saliste a ella! – Estaba pisando terreno cenagoso, pero era tan embotado que no sabía ni lo que salía de su boca.

-¡¿Tú?! ¿Qué has hecho tú por mí, desgraciado? – Contestó ella sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Se levantó y se puso a su altura. – Si tenemos una vida mínimamente digna es gracias a lo que mamá dejó en el banco antes de morir. Todo lo que ganas te lo fundes en el maldito bar. Si no estás de faena estás allí. Nunca has estado conmigo. No sé ni por qué te llamo padre.

Zas. Tetra se llevó la mano a la mejilla mientras notaba un ligero sabor cobrizo en el labio, le había roto el labio. Abrió los ojos mucho y miró con miedo a su padre. La había gritado, la había insultado, la había ignorado, pero al menos había conservado la mínima decencia de no ponerle una mano encima. Hasta ese momento.

Su padre se mantenía firme, con los ojos inyectados en sangre mirándola con intensidad, o esa impresión daba, realmente lo que hacía era intentar que no se le cerraran los ojos de la que llevaba encima. Se llevó las manos al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y lo palpó con desgana. Al ver que no había nada abrió los ojos más si cabe y soltó una sonora maldición. Se había dejado la cartera en el bar. Se dio la vuelta como si lo que acabase de pasar no tuviera lamás mínima importancia. – Ahora vuelvo. Ni se te ocurra irte. – Gruño y salió a la calle, dejando que la tormenta se hiciera con él.

Cuando oyó el portazo, Tetra salió corriendo a la habitación de su padre. Cogió una caja de madera con una letra tallada en oro y se fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer apoyando su espalda en ella. Una pequeña lágrima le caía por la mejilla. Abrió la caja y se encontró con los ojos azules de su madre. Era una foto, una muy vieja, en ella se podía observar a una joven de pelo dorado y ojos azules como los de Tetra. "Es guapísima" pensaba Tetra, siempre que veía esa foto lo pensaba. Se la llevó a su pecho y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Habría estado genial tener una madre, o simplemente una familia, una verdadera familia.

* * *

Link había terminado de hacer la maleta. Como su habitación estaba ordenada ya le costó muy poco coger prendas de ropa y además de eso estaban dobladas. Si hubiera tratado de hacer esa maleta hace un mes habría sido muy diferente. Para empezar habría tardado una eternidad en ir pescando la ropa de entre el montón de basura en el suelo. Y después no habría podido meter la mitad de ella en la maleta ya que Link tenía una ligera debilidad por hacer burruños con la ropa y apelotonarla toda. Cerró la maleta con cremallera y se dirigió al baño.

Una vez allí se quedó contemplando su rostro. Era el mismo de siempre. Pelo rubio corto y rebelde, unos cuantos mechones que le caían por la frente y a los lados. Como siempre despeinado. Una nariz perfectamente delineada y unos labios finos. Sus ojos en cambio habían cambiado. En lugar de tener el brillo de alegría que siempre le caracterizaban. En esta ocasión eran fríos, muertos… como si realmente nada en el mundo tuviera valor. "Soy un estúpido, demasiado tiempo he aguantado, demasiado tiempo sin mostrar iniciativa. Ojalá me pareciera más a ella." Incluso en una situación como esa podía acordarse de esa rebelde rubia y se le olvidaba momentáneamente su situación. Era justo esa rebeldía por lo que la quería. Esa capacidad de romper esquemas, de no contentarse con cualquier cosa, luchando por lo que realmente deseaba. La admiraba, la necesitaba, como el pez que necesita el agua para vivir, como el pájaro que necesita sus alas para volar. La amaba, estaba claro. Pero los hechos habían dado un giro, ya no podrían seguir como hasta ahora, no podría quedarse aquí con ella, él tenía que irse.

Se lavó la cara para despejarse y se echó colonia por última vez. Esto era un antes y un después, un punto de inflexión, nada volvería a ser lo que era antes. Todo gracias a Tetra, ella lo había cambiado. De no ser por ella nunca habría pensado en lo que iba a hacer, de no ser por ella nunca habría dado el paso que iba a dar. Arrastró la maleta al salón mientras su madre, ocupada en la cocina preparaba la comida. Fue hasta donde estaba ella. – ¿Dónde dejaste la carta? Me gustaría leerla. – Preguntó como un autómata, sin muestra alguna de sentimiento.

-Está encima del armario del vestíbulo. – Respondió ella sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarle.

Link asintió tras ella y abandonó la cocina. Con paso calmado llegó al susodicho vestíbulo y observó ambos sobres, corroborando lo que había dicho su madre.

Volvió al salón, cogió la maleta y se encaminó a la entrada de la casa. Agarró el sobre con el dinero y salió por la puerta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, enfrentándose a la tromba de agua que acababa de empezar a caer.

Una vez en la calle se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y se encaminó a casa de Tetra. Aún no sabía que iba a decirle. En el momento de ver el dinero para pagar la academia militar vio claro que ese era su billete para salir de ese círculo vicioso de dejadez que lo aprisionaba. "A la academia militar, ja, no tengo otra cosa que hacer, a morir por la madre patria se ha dicho" y empezó a reírse solo con la frasecita de Rambo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Si alguien lo hubiera visto pensaría que era un loco. Un joven adolescente empapado por la lluvia que caminaba con la mirada perdida arrastrando una maleta que también estaba mojada, y de pronto ponía a reírse él solo. Por suerte eso no pasó, a esas horas no había nadie en la calle, totalmente lógico con la que estaba cayendo, solo se cruzó con un par de niños que corrían a los que probablemente la tormenta les había pillado por sorpresa. A ellos y a un viejo con una barba andrajosa que apestaba a alcohol. El hombre no miraba hacia delante por lo que chocó sin querer con el hombro de Link. – Mira por dónde vas, niñato. – Rumió el viejo. Link no vio ni necesario responderle porque el hombre seguía su camino.

Tras un rato andando llegó a la casa de Tetra. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces pero nadie contestó. Se estaba calando así que dio la vuelta a la casa y se asomó por la ventana de la chica. Dio un toque a la ventana con los nudillos al verla hecha un ovillo, durmiendo junto a la puerta de su habitación.

Un par de toques más tarde, la chica finalmente pareció reaccionar y abrió los ojos con pesar, estirándose como si fuera un gato. A Link siempre le gustaba compararla como un gato. Era sutil, rápida, elegante y astuta cual felino. No pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando la vio bostezar. – Pánfila, desperézate de una vez y abre esto, que parece que me hayan veinte cubos de agua. – Y apoyó los labios en el cristal.

Al escuchar la voz del chico Tetra se activó como si le hubieran inyectado café en vena. Dirigió su vista a la ventana y vio a un chico totalmente empapado. Tenía el flequillo de un color oscuro por culpa del agua, pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que tenía los labios pegados al cristal, dando la sensación de estar viendo un pez encerrado en un acuario. – Hahaha, pareces un merluzo. – Rio ella. Ya parecía alejarse el sentimiento de soledad que la había estado atormentando hace un rato. Se incorporó y se acercó a la ventana. – Anda, quita esos morritos del cristal que vas a dejar marca.

Tetra abrió la puerta y nada más hacerlo el chico metió la cabeza y le dio un beso en la nariz. Después cargó la pesada y empapada maleta y la introdujo por la ventana. La chica miró extrañada el enorme objeto pero no hizo preguntas hasta que el chico se hubo colado también y cerrado la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estabas pensando en irte de camping? – Observó la chica con sarcasmo, después la ocurrencia de esa tarde de irse a bucear tampoco le habría sorprendido.

-Ja ja, no exactamente, pero tampoco te alejas demasiado. – Rio él. – Me he escapado de casa.

La sonrisa de la chica se congeló y cambió a una expresión de incredulidad. – ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!

-Mi madre había pedido plaza para que me alistara en la academia militar, y parece que han accedido. Mañana tenía que irme. – Explicó él como el que cuenta que ha visto un árbol en el parque. – Así que cogí el dinero para pagarlo y me fui de casa.

Tetra aún no lo asimilaba, ¿Link en el ejército? O mejor aún, ¿Link cogiendo dinero y yéndose de casa? – Ehh… y… bueno… ¿Qué harás ahora? – Pudo decir, las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta.

El rostro de Link se ensombreció. – Pues… pensaba en irme del pueblo, buscar una oportunidad en algún pueblo cercano o directamente irme a Hyrule, dicen que allí hay trabajo.

El mundo se le vino encima. Donde antes se le acumulaban las palabras ahora había un nudo, la garganta le abrasaba. – No. – Consiguió articular. – Por favor… no me dejes sola. – Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, él no, él no podía irse. Su vida ahora solo se sostenía por un pilar, y ese pilar se llamaba Link. Si él se iba ella se desmoronaría como un castillo de naipes.

Se acercó a Link y lo abrazó, apoyando la frente en su pecho mientras empezaba a sollozar. No le gustaba llorar, y menos aún que alguien la viera. Link apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y la dejó desahogarse un poco. Después posó su mano en el mentón de ella y le levantó la cabeza, para poder mirarla fijamente.

-Oye, no montes el espectáculo, que solo me iré por un tiem… - De pronto se calló. Se había quedado pálido. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los labios de la chica. – ¿Quién…? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? – Preguntó con una gélida calma, como cuando un águila ve a su presa a cientos de metros y se prepara para caer en picado.

-Nadie. – Se excusó ella.

-¡Tetra! – Gritó él exasperado.

-¡No me grites! – Respondió ella mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Él se derritió al verla en ese estado, su fuerte y decidida Tetra ahora parecía un pájaro enjaulado, asustada e indefensa, vulnerable. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerla del mundo, tratando de convencerla de que con él a su lado no corría peligro. - ¿Quién fue, Tetra? – Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez de forma mucho más delicada.

-Mi padre. – Link dio un respingo y la miró a los ojos sin terminar de creérselo. – Vino hoy porque se le había roto el motor del barco. No preguntes como volvió. Después le recriminé que ya se lo había dicho. – Link rodó los ojos y ella continuó como si no lo hubiera visto. – Se lo dije porque es verdad. El caso es que había bebido y como la conversación empezó a calentarse al final me soltó un bofetón.

-¿Tu padre te pega? – Preguntó él lentamente.

-No, que va, lo que pasa es que estaba borracho. Siempre bebe mucho en el bar de al lado del puerto. Se pasa los días allí. – Comentó ella indiferente.

Link, se quedó pensativo y la besó en la frente, dejando los labios posados allí. Después de un momento se separó de ella y lo miró con esa mirada suya, electrizante, llena de vida. – Vente conmigo, fuguémonos. – Tetra abrió los ojos, ¿fugarse? En todas las películas que hacían eso acababan en tragedia, el chico moría, la chica moría, ambos morían… no era buena idea. No, de hecho era una idea estúpida. Una idea digna de Link. – Antes de que me juzgues mentalmente con dureza piénsalo con objetividad y olvida los dramones que te ves en la tele. Yo tengo que irme del pueblo, no hay opción de ir marcha atrás. No me quedaré en este pueblo. Tu padre es un borracho y esta ha sido la primera, pero, ¿quién te dice que sea la última? Mira, no sé si te estaré convenciendo, pero solo de escucharme decirlo en voz alta ya me he autoconvencido, así que ya estás cogiendo una maleta y nos vamos.

Después de escuchar el monólogo de Link, el cerebro de Tetra comenzó a funcionar a una velocidad impresionante. Primero sopesando la vida que podría hacer sin él. Descartado. Tenía que irse, no se iba a quedar solo con el viejo. Pero ¿y el dinero? Link tenía dinero ¿no? - ¿Cuánto llevas encima? – Preguntó ella cual atracador salvaje.

-Lo suficiente para empezar. – Contestó él.

"Vale, tenemos dinero. ¿Adónde podemos ir?" De pronto se le iluminó la bombilla. Con agilidad se volvió sobre sí misma y se agachó para coger la caja de madera de su madre. Rebuscó en su interior y sacó un sobrecito. Se lo enseñó a Link con emoción, como el niño que se pasea con sus zapatos nuevos. – Residencia, solucionado.

Link le cogió el sobre con curiosidad y lo volteó sobre su mano y cayó una pequeña llave plateada. – ¿Y esto?

-La llave de nuestro apartamento en Hyrule, antes de mudarnos aquí vivíamos allí ¿recuerdas? Pues no vendimos la casa, por si acaso volvíamos. – Dijo ella asombrándose de su propia inteligencia mientras pensaba en lo que se le había ocurrido en un momento.

-Es… ¡es fantástico! – Exclamó Link emocionado. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y continuó. – Dios, te quiero, ¿lo sabías?

-Bahh, me hago a la idea. – Dijo ella restándole importancia mientras sacaba su maleta y empezaba a llenarla de prendas. – Voy a terminar rápido y nos vamos, que mi padre puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Cuando hubo terminado, es decir, cuando hubo pasado toda su ropa, zapatos incluidos del armario a la maleta, se sentó encima de ella para intentar cerrarla con su peso. Buscó con la mirada a Link, pero él estaba ocupado tumbado en su cama con las piernas en vertical apoyadas en la pared, aburrido de esperar. Bufó sonoramente mientras terminaba de cerrar la maleta y le tiró un cojín al chico en la cabeza para que reaccionase. – ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó ella como si no hubiera tardado media hora en hacer la maldita maleta.

-Jo, al fin. – Dijo él alegre de poder irse ya. No le hacía ninguna gracia encontrarse con el padre de ella justo cuando se fugaban.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la calle vio la tromba que estaba cayendo y se paró en seco. – Oye Tetra, ¿cómo nos iremos? Había pensado en ir en bus, pero con la que está cayendo dudo que se pueda.

-Tsk… que tonto eres a veces, guapo. – Afirmó con aire de suficiencia. – Cogeremos el barco de mi padre, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué? Pero si precisamente está aquí y no en alta mar por la que está cayendo. – Razonó él con angustia.

-Se nota que no sabes de tormentas en el mar. – Respondió mirando a Link, como éste seguía mirándola con expectación continuó. – Lleva lloviendo cosa de dos horas. Las tormentas en verano son potentes y cortas. Hace mucho viento por lo que se desplaza con rapidez y como provienen del mar, en el tiempo que lleguemos al puerto ya se habrá despejado la zona del mar.

Link simplemente calló y cogió las dos maletas en dirección al puerto, una vez más la inteligencia de ella lo había dejado anonado.

* * *

Cuando hubieron llegado al puerto, Tetra comenzó a buscar el barco con la mirada y cuando lo encontró se lo señaló a Link. Él fue tras ella hasta llegar a un destartalado barco de pesca con la pintura desconchada y marcas de óxido causadas por la humedad. Lo que no sabían es que mientras se encaminaban allí, un marinero de la tripulación del padre de Tetra los estaba observando. Cogió el teléfono y llamó. Tardó varios segundos en sonar una voz ronca. - ¿Diga?

– Jefe, tenemos problemas.

-¿Gonzo?, ¿qué coño te pasa? – Se escuchó una voz ronca amortiguada por el barullo del bar.

-Es tu hija, está con un rubiales en el barco, y lo más divertido, llevan maletas. – No se oyó respuesta alguna, había colgado.

* * *

Link estaba ordenando las cosas dentro del barco mientras Tetra había bajado a la sala de máquinas, terminó de ajustar un par de cosas y sonrió satisfecha. Todo estaba en orden. Link desde cabina comenzó a estudiar los indicadores. - ¡Tetra! No hay combustible. – Gritó por el interfono que comunicaba con la sala de máquinas.

-Hay un barril de repuesto aquí abajo, baja y ayúdame a cargarlo. – Respondió ella.

Link bajó a toda prisa para encontrarse con un enorme bidón rojo que pesaba como mil demonios. – Joder, esto pesa como una vaca. – Se quejó él mientras lo subían entre los dos por las escaleras.

-Cállate y sube, que se va la fuerza por la boca. – Ordenó ella cortante. Cuando llegaron arriba dejaron caer el bidón contra el suelo. Ella suspiró y él se llevó las manos a los riñones.

-¿Qué coño estáis haciendo, niñatos? – La voz ronca del padre heló a ambos chavales.

Link miró al viejo que les había hablado. Era el hombre de la barba desaliñada con el que se había cruzado cuando iba a casa de ella, el que le había gruñido. Se estaba tambaleando en el borde del barco. Podría caerse en cualquier momento

-¿Quién es ese? – Susurró Link al oído de Tetra.

-Mi padre – Dijo ella automáticamente, aunque un segundo después se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-Pon el combustible y desamarra el barco. – Contestó él de forma impersonal.

"Ese viejo era el padre de Tetra, era el borracho, el imbécil que le apagaba el brillo los ojos cada vez que se le mencionaba, el que la había pegado" mientras iba pensando eso sus piernas se empezaron a mover automáticamente en dirección a ese hombre. Se sorprendió a si mismo corriendo en dirección suya y para cuando oyó a Tetra gritar su nombre ya se había lanzado contra el viejo, placándolo y haciendo que ambos cayeran por la borda.

Los dos cayeron al mar. En cuanto Link cogió aire se volvió contra el viejo y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, y después otro, y otro. – Maldito estúpido, ¿quién te crees que eres para tocarla? ¡¿Quién?! – El viejo dijo algo que sonó como "Ju paghre", el agua le llenaba la boca y le impedía vocalizar. Link le metió la cabeza bajo el agua tratando de ahogarlo. Estaba perdiendo los papeles, pero él no era consciente de ello. El hombre consiguió deshacerse del agarre del chico y nadó hasta el bordillo del embarcadero, cuando hubo salido del agua se dejó caer boca arriba para recuperar el aliento. Link nadó con velocidad y salió del agua de la misma forma del viejo, solo que en lugar de quedarse tumbado en el suelo se incorporó y se puso encima del viejo, donde volvió a asestarle varios puñetazos. –La haces daño, se pone triste cuando se habla de ti, siempre necesitó a alguien y tú no estabas. Tú no eres su padre, tú no eres nadie. – La cara del hombre era todo un cuadro, le sangraba la nariz, le había roto el tabique nasal, al igual que el labio superior. Su respiración se hacía entrecortada, como si le costase respirar.

-¡LINK! ¡Para, lo vas a matar! – Gritó Tetra desbocada, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Los hombres que más habían influido en su vida se estaban pegando. Bueno, realmente uno de ellos le estaba dando una paliza al otro. Bajó a toda prisa del barco y tiró de Link hacia atrás, quitándole a su padre del alcance - ¡Por dios!, que pares ya.

Al notar la acción de Tetra, Link salió del trance en el que se había sumido. Se puso de pie y empezó a respirar pausadamente para tranquilizarse. A medida que la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo, un agudo dolor se adueñaba de sus puños. Se miró las manos y las vio ensangrentadas. Podía haberlo matado, es más, de no ser por la intervención de Tetra lo habría hecho. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Tetra. – Lo siento, ohh, de verdad que lo siento. – Dijo enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la chica. - Yo... yo no soy así. - Podía notar el miedo en su voz, estaba arrepentido.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – Dijo ella, no sabía a quién iban dirigidas esas palabras, si al chico o a ella misma. Notó el acelerado pulso del chico y posó una de sus manos en su nuca. – Tú no eres así. Ya pasó.

Tras unos minutos Link se tranquilizó. Miró a Tetra con infinito cariño y la besó suavemente en los labios. – Vamos, el barco nos espera. – Le susurró mientras se separaba de ella.

Tetra suspiró – Es cierto, voy a poner el combustible.

Link se agachó de nuevo, quedando a la altura del oído del viejo, que aún luchaba por mantenerse consciente. – Como nos intentes seguir, o hacer algo… te mato. Y lo mismo va para el chivato de tu amigo. – Dijo refiriéndose a Gonzo, no había pasado por alto que durante toda la pelea, el corpulento marinero había estado haciendo las veces de público. De sobra sabía que no lo mataría, de hecho no pensaba tener que ponerle un dedo encima nunca más, pero a veces el miedo puede ser un aliado y jugar a tu favor.

Se levantó con tranquilidad y se rascó la nariz dirigiéndose al barco. Una vez allí terminó de ayudarla a verter el bidón en el depósito de combustible y ambos fueron a la cabina de mando.

-¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos allí? – Preguntó él. Le asaltaban las dudas. No estaba en su papel tomar decisiones rápidas y desesperadas por lo que por dentro no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

-No lo sé. – Respondió ella de forma escueta con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿No te importa? – Miró con asombro a la rubia.

-No. – Contestó ella con rapidez. – No si estás conmigo. – Puntualizó ella encarándolo con cariño.

-Sabes que eso siempre. – Se comprometió el chico guiando uno de los rebeldes mechones de la chica tras su oreja. Se acercó lentamente y pego sus labios con los de ella. El beso fue largo y delicado, saboreando lentamente la boca el uno del otro. No sabían lo que les depararía el futuro, pero no les importaba, no mientras siguieran juntos.

Y así, con el ruido del motor del barco de fondo y el mar azul como objetivo, se encaminaron a una nueva aventura en la ciudad. Quizá no sería un cuento de hadas, pero serían felices a su manera.

FIN

**(1) El Levante es la costa oriental de España, los vientos de Levante son unos vientos que provienen del Mediterraneo y van de este a oeste en dirección a la costa**

**(2) Aboda es el nombre inglés de Aldea Nostra del Spirit Tracks, pero como ya dije que era un pueblo no iba a poner el pueblo Aldea Nostra :D**

**(3) Canción de los RHCP**

**Pues con esto acabé mi primer fic, no sé qué os habrá parecido pero desde el momento en que decidí continuarlo pensé en ese final, quizá llegar a él de forma un tanto más pacífica jajaja pero no sé, quería experimentar y ver cómo me quedaba, por eso le di un giro más dramático. Eso sí, fue más largo de lo esperado, al menos este capítulo. Intenté mostrar un poco las características que definen a ambos personajes con pequeños guiños, como la inteligencia de Tetra, o la capacidad de combate de Link en un momento. En fin espero que os haya gustado, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.**

**Ahh por cierto, tengo en mente un nuevo fic, que ocurrirá en Hyrule, obviamente en mi Hyrule ficticio e.e pero con Link (otro distinto) y Zelda, al fin me estrenaré definitivamente con esa pareja :3 Un abrazo a todos.**


End file.
